One night together
by Bloody Queen
Summary: [Shônens & shôjos-ai Warning] Kai et Tala se réveillent dans le même lit, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils ont pu faire...KURIY ! NO MORE UPDATES !
1. Réveil mouvementé

**Saluuuuuuuut !!! Je m'ennuyais en arabe alors j'ai écrit cette fic, un petit fantasme que j'avais depuis pas mal de temps dans la tête ! Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture !! **

**Dernière précision : les italiques représentent les pensées ou un flash back.**

10 heures du matin. Tout le monde dehors est déjà levé mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de certains...

Un rayon de soleil parvint à percer la défense des volets et tomba en plein sur le visage d'un jeune homme, seule lueur dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre par ses cheveux roux. Le garçon, réveillé par la lumière, se tourna, cherchant l'ombre afin de se rendormir, mais c'était trop tard. Il sentait les élancements de son mal de tête qui risquait de lui interdire tout sommeil, cependant il refusa de se lever et se colla contre son oreiller, trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux. Tala sommeillait tout juste quand il pensa à quelque chose : depuis quand les oreillers avaient un cœur ??? Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un torse. Un torse masculin. Instantanément, il leva son regard vers le visage de l'inconnu et le reconnut immédiatement.

-Kai ?!

Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il était nu, tout comme ton voisin, et se recouvrit hâtivement avec les couvertures. Kai, de son côté, commençait à s'éveiller à cause du cri de Tala. Dés qu'il fut suffisamment conscient, son premier réflexe fut de vouloir tuer la personne qui l'avait réveillé et il se releva légèrement pour voir qui était ce fauteur de troubles. Plus que surpris, il tomba sur Tala, recouvert tant bien que mal du dessus de lit, mais visiblement nu.

-Tala ?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?! Et sans tes fringues ??

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?! Je me suis réveillé comme ça figure-toi ! Et je pige rien du tout...

-Mais...On a pas dormi ensemble...Je m'en souviens même pas !

-Moi non plus...Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai aussi mal à la tête...

-Toi aussi ?...Attends, y avait une fête hier, non ?

-Euh...Ouais ! Pour fêter la fin du défi des BEGA si je me souviens bien...

-C'est ça ! J'vous ai même vu ramener des caisses !

Il jeta un regard accusateur à Tala.

-Et y avait des bouteilles dans ces caisses ! On s'est soûlé bon sang !

-Tu crois ? Ca peut être une coïncidence...Bon d'accord, c'est pas une coïncidence. Mais ça explique pas ce qu'on fait dans ce lit !

-T'es franchement idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?! On était soûl, on a pu faire n'importe quoi ! Si ça se trouve on a...

-Passé la nuit ensembles. Seulement « si ça se trouve »...

Kai resta muet et son regard fit le tour de la pièce. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de vêtements ou autre chose prouvant qu'ils avaient fait « ça » mais peut-être l'avaient-ils fait ailleurs...Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net en explorant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Enfin, dés qu'ils sauraient exactement où ils avaient dormi...

-On est où d'abord ?

-...La maison de Mystel si je me souviens bien...

-Ah oui, il a organisé la fête avec Ray...Et après ils disent qu'y a rien entre eux...

Les deux firent une grimace moqueuse à cette idée. Tout le monde sauf Mystel et Ray savait qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais ils refusaient de l'admettre, se contentant de rougir dés qu'on abordait le sujet.

-Enfin, on ferait bien de s'habiller, comme ça on peut au moins sortir d'ici...

-Ok, je te ramène tes fringues.

Tala noua la couverture autour de sa taille et se leva, se dirigeant vers l'armoire. Il savait que cette précaution risquait de se révéler inutile mais il n'allait pas se promener déshabillé devant Kai non plus ! Il atteignit l'armoire et prit ses propres affaires et un boxer. L'autre le suivit des yeux tout le long, remarquant seulement les cicatrices sur son dos, preuves de la brutalité de Boris. Il se prit à admirer son torse musclé et imberbe quand le rouquin se tourna vers lui, demandant quelles habits il voulait.

-Ben mes fringues habituelles...et un boxer...

Tala ne put s'empêcher de sourire : le grand Kai Hiwatari demandait un boxer ! Il cacha son début de fou-rire à grande-peine et revient s'asseoir sur le lit, jetant ses affaires au plus petit. Ils s'habillèrent en silence, assez honteux et surtout gênés de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire durant cette fameuse nuit. Kai, premier habillé, s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit Tala râler à voix basse. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!

-Il y a que cette foutue ceinture refuse de se fermer ! C'est pas possible...

-Laisse-moi faire.

Il revient vers Tala et prit sa boucle de ceinture dans l'idée de la fermer, mais le contact avec le métal froid lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. _Ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ???? Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne se doute de rien ! Et de quoi il se douterait d'abord ? Je fais que l'aider à fermer sa ceinture, y a rien de mal là-dedans ! Quand même, espérons qu'il ne s'imagine rien..._Les mains tremblantes à présent, il ferma la boucle au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Tâchant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, il se détourna.

-Voilà, on peut y aller maintenant ?!

-Comment t'as fait ça ??? _C'est pas possible, je sais même pas fermer ma ceinture ! Où va le monde ?!_

-C'est toi qui sait pas t'y prendre. Bouge, on a pas beaucoup de temps !

-Ca va, j'arrive ! Et comment ça « on a pas beaucoup de temps » ? Il est...10 heures et demi ?! No way ! J'avais rendez-vous avec Bry à 9h00 ! Il va me défoncer...

-Ah vous êtes...

-Vous êtes ?

-Ensembles ? _Dis non je t'en prie !!_

Tala éclata de rire.

-Moi ?! Avec Bryan ?! T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! On est amis c'est tout !

_-Merci mon Dieu ! Je promets de poser un cierge dés que j'aurais le temps ! _Je croyais...Vous êtes tellement proches tout les deux...

-Mais non ! C'est juste qu'on se connaît depuis super longtemps ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'abord ? Ca te déranges ?

-Non, c'est ça c'est pas grave. Bon, on est en retard je te rappelle !

-Ouais je sais ! Mais t'as les clés d'abord ? Et puis je veux savoir où sont passées nos fringues ! Je vais appeler Bry et lui dire que je peux pas venir.

Il prit son portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Bryan. Le russe répondit aussitôt et Kai l'entendit gueuler après Tala et sortir les pires jurons russes qui existent, mais le roux finit par pouvoir placer un mot et avertit son ami qu'il avait « une affaire urgente à régler ». L'autre se calma quelque peu en apprenant de quoi il s'agissait et lui présenta ses condoléances, avant de lui donner un nouveau rendez-vous en ville et de raccrocher.

-Whouw, comment il m'a gueuler dessus ! On dirait ma mère, c'est pas possible !

-T'étais obligé de le mettre au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Tout le monde va le savoir maintenant !

-Mais non, je lui ai dit de se taire. Et puis il est pas du genre à bavarder, on parle de Bryan quand même !

-Si tu le dis...

Et sans attendre il sortit, avec l'intention première de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, mais il stoppa en passant devant la salle de bain.

-Oh gosh...Non, dites-moi que je rêve...

-Qu'est-ce qui...Oh my God ! C'est pas vrai...

Les deux russes contemplèrent en silence et les yeux écarquillés le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, puis Tala reprit la parole.

-Attends...C'est peut-être pas nous...

-Ah ouais ?! Parce que t'en connais beaucoup des gens qui portent une écharpe blanche et un blouson des Blitzreig Boys ?!

-...Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a mis là pour nous faire une farce...

-Arrêtes de te voiler la face Tala ! On a pris une douche ensemble c'est clair !

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et rentra dans la salle de bain. Le désordre était indescriptible : il y avait des fringues jetées partout, partant de la veste au boxer noir de Kai. Il remarqua également des traces de peinture bleue sur le mur.

-Hé Kai, regardes...C'est le maquillage de tes traces non ?

-Ouais...Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire ???

Comme pour lui répondre, il eut un petit flash-back de cette fameuse nuit.

(flash-back)

_-Hé ben, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

_-J'arrive pas à viser...On y voit rien avec toute cette eau !_

_-Kai eut un rire d'ivrogne._

_-Y te faut des lunettes Taloche ? C'est pas très compliqué pourtant..._

_-Arrête de remuer ! Et tais-toi, ça me fais mal à la tête de t'entendre parler !_

_-T'aurais pas dû reprendre de la vodka, je te l'avais dit ! Regardes, moi je me sens très...Oh mais ça va pas ! Préviens avant d'le faire !_

_Tala venait de le pénétrer brutalement et il entama une série de va-et-vient._

_-Oui ! Plus fort ! Vas-y ! Oui ! Oui !!_

(fin flash-back)

Kai ouvrit de grands yeux sur Tala et se mit à faire le poisson hors de l'eau.

-Kai ? Ca va pas ? Hé ho !! Kai !

Ce dernier cri le réveilla et il parvint à former une phrase.

-On a fait l'amour dans la douche hier soir !

Ce fut au tour de Tala de rester muet.

**Finish !!! Alors, ça vous a plus ? Moi je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire en tout cas ! La suite risque de tarder un peu parce que j'ai pas trop d'idées mais je débrouillerais, c'est pas un problème...**

**Vala !! R&R s'vouplait...**


	2. Amour, quand tu nous tiens

**Ouais !! J'ai plein d'idées !!!! Encore plus qu'avant, si c'est possible....Bon, je vois que le premier chap vous a plu alors je fais la suite ! Enjoy !!**

**Disclaimer : **J'ai pas réussi à les faire sortir de la maison ! >.> Mais je reviendrais, foi de Souki !

**Couple : **Ben un Kai x Tala ! C'est clair nan ?

**RAR : **Ouais,10 rewiews !! Chuis trop contente !

**Sarafos29 : **Ben merci d'aimer ! ôO Drôle et pas drôle à la fois...Si tu le dis ! :P Et je continue !! J'ai trois tonnes d'idées, j'espère que tu les aimeras ! Aller, bye ! A bientôt !

**Marie1221 : **XDDD Pas mal celle-là ! Mais c'est surtout que je voulais pas mettre Tala en "uke" ( c'est le terme anglais pour celui qui est en dessous, je sais pas comment on dit en français !! ) parce que je l'aime trop pour ça ! Et pis pour mon fantasme, c'est un Kai x Tala alors il risque pas de s'arrêter ! Voilà ta suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

**Zelina56 : **Tu fais vraiment du yaoi pour moi ??? OUAIS !!!! Je suis trop contente, c'est trop bien le yaoi ! Et t'inquiêtes pas pour la suite, je comptes bien la suite ! :P Bye !!

**Sophe12 : **ôO Depuis quand les enfants lisent ce genre de fics ??? Nan je déconne t'inquiètes ! Moi aussi j'me suis écroulée de rire en arabe, tout le monde me mattait, ils pigeaient rien ! :P Merci d'aimer ma fic et voilà ta suite !! Kiss ! Au fait j'ai fait apparaître un Majestic rapidos, je savais pas qui mettre alors je t'ai écoutée ! :P

**Salima : **Le prochain fantasme c'est un Kai x Tala alors il risque pas de s'arrêter ! :P Et vi, je fais de l'arabe parce que j'habite au Maroc ! >. Je vaisau lycéefrançais mais c'est obligatoire ! TTT.TTT Enfin, au moins je peux faire mes fics, vu qu'y a rien d'autre à faire --' Bye ! A bientôt !

**Kammy Ivanov : **Hey ! J'ai pas dit que j'avais pas d'inspipi, c'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser vraiment ! Encore que je vais avoir le temps maintenant, vu que j'ai pas cours jusqu'à vendredi MHAHAHAHAHA !!! En tout cas, merci d'aimer et à bientôt !!

**Etoile : **Hey ! Si t'aimes pas, tu lis pas ! Nan je déconne mais pour le lemon, ce sera plus tard ! Et quand je mets yaoi, c'est pour dire slash parce que la plupart des gens le prenne àce sens-là ok ?!

Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont cutes tout les deux, j'ai beaucoup aimé moi aussi ! Et pis arrête pas, j'adore tes rewiews !! Gros kiss et à bientôt !!

**Vio : **Vraiment ? C'est génial ? Ben merci ! :P Mais au point de chef-d'oeuvre quand même...Je l'ai faite en arabe, elle a rien d'exceptionel ! Mais le couple est génial, je suis d'accord avec toi ! VIVE LES KAIXTALA !!!! Et voilà ta suite !! A bientôt !

**Chibi Taya- Bryan : **Chuis michante, hein ? C'est mon kiff !! Et pis c'est marrant, j'aimerais bien me réveiller dans le même lit que Tala moi ! :P

Attention, si tu me parles pas, je stoppe cette fic ! Je tiens trop à toi Audrey !! Allez, à et gros kiss !!!!!

**Clo Ivanov : **OMG !! Une rewiew d'une des plus grande auteurs de fiks ! Et tu adores en plus ! Je dois être au paradis des fanfikeuses c'est pas possible autrement ! :P

C'est marrant ? Tout le monde me l'a dit, ça deviens un peu lassant...Nan je dékonne !! Moi aussi je me marrai en écrivant, toute la classe qui me matait, y pigé rien ces cons ! Ca m'a fait encore plus rire !! Enfin, à bientôt ! Et merci d'avoir rewiewé ! ;)

**Bon, assez blablaté, je vous laisse lire !**

Tala regarda Kai pendant quelques instants, les yeux écarquillée, avant de parler.

- T'es...T'es sûr ?

- Si je suis sûr ? Je viens de m'en souvenir ! C'est pour ça qu'y a les traces sur le mur ! Oh bon sang...

- Tu l'as dit...

Ils gardèrent le silence une minute, les yeux rivés sur le fameux mur, puis Tala reprit la parole.

- Mais tu sais, on devrait ranger les affaires...Au cas où quelqu'un vient, parce qu'on aura du mal à lui expliquer...

- Ouais, t'as raison...

Il se mit à l'oeuvre, ramassant ses propres habits. Ils étaient trempés, ce qui laissait penser qu'ils ne les avaient pas retirés avant de rentrer sous la douche...Il poussa un profond soupir. _C'est pas possible, on est des vrais bêtes dés que les hormones se réveillent...Enfin, je l'ai au moins fait avec Tala, je vais pas me plaindre..._Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin._ Aprés tout il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas avec Bryan...J'ai peut-être mes chances..._Il se relevait quand sa tête heurta quelque chose de métallique.

- Aïe ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Quoi, ça ? C'est...des menottes ???

- Trés drôle Tala ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?!

- Mais je rigole pas ! C'est vraiment des menottes ! Et elles ont servit visiblement...Elles sont toutes mouillées...

- Non, non et non. Je refuse. C'est im-po-ssible.

- Désolé de te décevoir mon chou, mais on était bourrés. On a fait n'importe quoi...

- Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ??? Bon sang ! Ma première fois et je m'en souviens même pas...

Tala se retourna vers lui, incrédule.

- Ta première fois ??? C'est pas possible ! T'as jamais eu aucune copine ???

Kai rougit légèrement et marmonna sa réponse.

- A vrai dire...Je suis pas vraiment intêressé par les filles...

Tala le regarda à nouveau avec incrédulité.

- T'es gay ??? Whaw, on en apprend tout les jours !

Il remarqua la tête de Kai.

- Y a pas à avoir honte, tu sais, moi aussi je le suis. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a du mal à s'accepter...Heureusement que j'ai eu Bryan pour m'aider.

Kai leva les yeux vers lui.

- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi ça me gêne...

Pour toute réponse, Tala passa un bras compatissant autour de ses épaules. Kai frissonna légèrement et hésita un instant, mais finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule. Tala sentit un frisson le parcourir à son tour, puis appuya sa tête sur celle de Kai, tout doucement. Ils restèrent étreignés ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un cri les fassent sursauter et se retourner en les séparant violemment.

- Salut les mecs !! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Salut Mystel...

- Vous avez pas l'air en forme ! Y a un problème ?

- C'est juste qu'on a mal à la tête...

- Ah, vous aussi ? Ray m'a réveillé pour de l'aspirine ce matin, il avait aussi la gueule de bois.

Les deux russes échangèrent un regard complice et Tala décida de le titiller un peu.

- Ray, hein ? Et sinon t'as bien dormi toi ?

- Façon de parler...Les ronflements de Ray m'ont rien laissé faire.

- Ah bon ? Mais vous dormez pas dans la même chambre pourtant...

Mystel vira au rouge brique.

- C'est parce que...J'avais laissé la porte ouverte ! Nos chambres sont voisines...

Le même sourire moqueur se dessina sur les visages des moscovites

- Ouais ouais on te croit...

Mystel rougit encore plus mais tint rapidement sa revanche.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand je suis arrivé !

Kai et Tala rosirent légèrement et le petit intervint.

- Hey ! C'était juste..._C'était quoi au juste ?? _

- C'était juste amical ! Il allait mal et j'ai voulu être sympa c'est tout ! _Ce que je peux sortir comme conneries moi des fois...Et puis pourquoi je proteste ?? Ce serait cool d'être avec Kai ! _

Le sourire victorieux de Mystel s'élargit.

- Mais bien sûr...Depuis quand les glaçons des Blitzreig Boys se montrent amicaux ? Aller, faut pas avoir...Hey !

Deux mains s'étaient posées sur son masque, lui cachant la vue, et une voix sensuelle glissa quelques mots à son oreille.

- Qui c'est ?

- Ray ! T'es réveillé ?!

Celui-ci retira ses mains du visage de son amant et lui fit un sourire.

- Nan, j'avais des remords à te laisser seul...

Pour la troisième fois Mystel rougit, et sa gêne s'accentua quand Ray l'embrassa langoureusement. Les deux spectateurs sourirent et décidèrent de s'en aller.

- Bon, on va vous laisser...Enfin, juste un truc : Mystel, elle est où l'aspirine ?

Ray laissa Mystel parler et celui-ci leur indiqua l'armoire vitrée au-dessus du lavabo avant d'embrasser le chinois encore plus voluptueusement. Kai et Tala prirent la plaquette d'aspirine et s'éclipsèrent rapidement, souriant au jeune couple, mais cachant leur réelle honte d'avoir été surpris ensembles. Dés qu'ils furent assez éloigné, Mystel poussa Ray pour le faire reculer et le fit entrer dans sa chambre, toujours en l'embrassant. Il le fit tomber sur le lit et caressa les cuisses et les hanches du neko-jin, impatient de continuer sa nuit...

Kai et Tala marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Kai fasse semblant de laisser éclater sa colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à l'autre excité ?! Il va dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble maintenant ! _Voyons comment il va réagir…C'est vraiment tordu mais c'est le seul moyen, malheureusement…_

- T'énerves pas comme ça ! Il s'imagine que tout le monde est dans son cas, c'est tout…

- Ben il ferait mieux de s'arrêter à l'imagination! On a pas besoin d'entremetteur ! Pf, ces BEGA des fois…

Cette dernière remarque fit repenser Tala à une question qu'il se posait depuis pas mal de temps.

- Au fait…Avec Tyson ça va?

- Comment ça ? J'te suis pas là...

- Ben, vous êtes toujours pas ensembles? Me fais pas croire qu'y avait rien entre vous, ça crevait les yeux!

Le regard de Kai se voilà légèrement.

- Tu te trompes, je l'aime qu'en ami. Mais ça va plus loin pour lui…Il me l'a pas avoué et j'ai aucune envie qu'il le fasse.

- Ow…C'est pour ça que tu l'évites tout le temps?

- Ouais…J'ai pas envie de le rejeter, surtout si il croit que c'est réciproque…

Tala ne répondit rien. Il imaginait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Kai et c'est silencieusement qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, perdus dans leurs pensées. Seulement, en apercevant le spectacle du salon, ils brisèrent leurs silences respectifs: des couples, uniquement homosexuels, étaient allongés un peu partout sur des lits de fortune, enlacés.

- C'est quoi ce bordel?

- Une post-orgie.

Tala se tut après cette remarque et observa plus attentivement les jeunes gens endormis. Il fit soudain un sourire et donna un léger coup de coude à Kai.

- Regardes là-bas…

Kai suivit son regard et sourit à son tour: Tyson et Zeo étaient dans un coin, enlacés à la Roméo et Juliette._ Un problème de moins. _

- C'est zarb…Tout le monde est casé sauf nous, t'as vu?

- On s'est assez casé cette nuit, ça suffit.

Tala éclata de rire en entendant la réponse de Kai.

- T'es obsédé par ça, c'est pas possible! Faut te lâcher un peu!

- Depuis quand Tala Ivanov conseille aux autres de se «lâcher un peu» ???

- Depuis qu'il connaît le Bryan après Abbaye. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble alors ça finit par marquer…Surtout certains coups…

Le bleuté lui jeta un nouveau regard méfiant avant de se mettre en marche vers la cuisine.

- Aller, viens. C'est toi qui as les aspirines j'te rappelle.

- Ah ouais…Tiens, elles courent plus après Ray celles-là ? Pas plus mal…

Il parlait de Salima et Mariah. Elles étaient profondément endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre, encore en train de s'embrasser. Kai ouvrit de grands yeux à leur vue, car il était persuadé qu'elles ne voyaient que le chinois. _Encore un effet de la vodka…Tala a bien foutu la merde avec ses bouteilles décidément… _

- Passionnant. On peut y aller maintenant?!

- Ca va, ça va…

Sans même lui jeter un regard, Kai entra dans la cuisine, suivit de Tala. Le rouquin eut l'étrange impression de connaître l'endroit, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Un endroit surtout lui était familier: le plan de travail en marbre noir. Il s'y plaça, tambourinant des doigts dessus, avec le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait (cette idée est copyright de la série Roswell, j'ai pas trouvé ça toute seule!), jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne d'un autre passage de leur nuit…

(flash-back)

_Kai s'avança d'un air goguenard vers Tala, le faisant reculer lentement, tandis qu'un sourire pervers se dessinait sur son visage._

- _On va voir qui est le dominant ici…_

_Sans prévenir, il le saisit par les poignets et l'embrassa fougueusement, le plaquant contre le mur derrière lui. Tala amusé, se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Kai baisser sa garde. Aussitôt, il reprit l'ascendant et poussa son compagnon en arrière, pour le hisser par les hanches et le poser sur le plan de marbre. Là, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était leur dernier baiser et finirent par se séparer, essoufflés. Kai posa ses avants-bras sur les épaules de Tala et prit une moue et une voix enfantines._

- _Dis Tala…J'en ai marre des câlins et des bisoux…_

_Il baissa le ton et reprit d'une voix sensuelle ._

- _Je veux plus…_

_Tala lui fit un petit sourire amusé._

- _Vraiment ? Comme tu veux, mon ange…_

_Joignant l'acte à la parole, il le descendit par terre et l'allongea doucement, tout en l'embrassant. Il soulevait le T-shirt de Kai quand celui-ci frissonna._

- _Tala…Pas ici…Fait froid…_

_Ses yeux brillèrent._

- _Sous la douche._

_Le sourire de Tala s'agrandit et il attrapa le russe comme une mariée, glissant un bras sous ses genoux et autour de ses épaules, pour le monter à l'étage…_

_(fin flash-back)_

Tala regarda Kai, stupéfait. _Si il avait pas dit ça…Et après c'est lui qui me gueule dessus ! On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu…_

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Parce que je viens de me souvenir que c'est toi qui as voulu passer aux choses sérieuses hier soir.

Kai ouvrit de grands yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, choqué. Tala l'observa tranquillement, satisfait de voir Kai Hiwatari laisser ses sentiments s'afficher, mais finit par appuyer sur son menton pour le réveiller un peu.

- Faut pas faire une tête pareille chouchou…

La réaction de l'ex-Bladebraker ne se fit pas attendre.

- Lâche-moi ! Et je ne suis PAS ton chouchou !

- Okay, ça va...

Kai respira profondément.

- Désolé...Chuis sur les nerfs avec toute cette histoire...

- C'est pas grave, je comprends.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Kai._ Ce qu'il peut être canon, comment j'ai fait pour pas le remarquer ??? Enfin, j'avais remarqué mais pas à ce point-là...Il est de plus en plus beau avec l'âge, je vais avoir du mal à résister..._Les pensées de Kai allaient à peu prés dans le même sens. _Putain, les yeux qu'il se tape...Et son visage parfait...Quand je pense qu'on se détestait avant...Tout a changé maintenant que je suis revenu_. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par un élancement qui lui traversa la tête et lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Tala s'inquiêta aussitôt.

- Kai ? Ca va pas ?

- Ce foutu mal de tête...

- Attends, j'ai un truc pour le faire passer.

Il posa un main sur sa nuque, une autre sur son front et appuya, procurant un bien immense au bleuté qui laissa échapper une exclamation de soulagement.

-Ca va mieux, merci beaucoup...

- De rien, j'ai découvert ça une fois où Bryan s'était soûlé. Mais ça vaut pas une aspirine quand même, vaut mieux que je t'en fasses une...

- Non, reste...Je préfère tes mains...

Tala s'immobilisa et en profita pour replonger son regard bleu dans le cramoisi de Kai. Ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes et le rouquin s'enhardit à s'approcher un peu plus de l'autre russe, qui en fit autant. Désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux, leurs lèvres toutes proches...

**Et je coupe ! Oh que je suis cruelle !! Ca va vous énervez pas, je me bougerais pour mettre le prochain chap ! De toute façon, si vous me tuez, je pourrais pas mettre la suite alors rappelez vos tueurs à gage ! J'ai déjà le chap 3 en entier, c'est bon...**

**R&R...**


	3. Guess who is back in town ?

**Koukouuuuuuuuu !! J'ai mis du temps à uplaoder mais comme ce putain de site m'a supprimé mon chap, je pouvais pas faire autrement ! Croyez-moi, c'est vraiment pas marrant de retaper trois fois de suite !! Whatever, j'vous met deux chaps pour la peine ! En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent...**

**Disclaimer : **Bon...Y a rien à moi mais ça m'empêche pas de fantasmer sur eux !! Yuchou je t'aime !!!! Escusez, c'est la fatigue...XD

**Couples : **Voyons...KaixTala, MariahxMariam, TysonxZeo, MystelxRay...Je crois que c'est tout :P

**RAR : **

**Clo Ivanov : **Enfin quelqu'un qui se plaint pas ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est lassant de se faire engueler par des rewieweuses en colère...:P

Pour le bout que t'as pas pigé, c'est juste que je te considère comme une des meilleures fanfikeuses du site ! Alors ça fait plaisir de recevoir une rewiew de toi ! Au fait, t'aurais pas msn ?

Mais pourquoi _tout le monde _devine la suite ??? On peut même plus garder le suspens, c'est honteux ! :P Bon sérieux, t'as raison...Faut dire que c'était pas difficile ! lol

Dans tes favoris ?! No way !! Enfin, c'est surprenant quoi...Et pis j'adore les Kuriy alors j'en écris, c'est normal ! En fait, c'est surtout que je saurais pas écrire d'hétéros :P Me fait trop zarb !

Bon, à bientôt ! Ou ja-ne si tu préfères...C'est vrai qu'il est kawai quand il dit ça Yu...Mais l'est toujours kawai alors...:P

**Jellina : **T'aimes pas trop le yaoi ??? Comment tu fais ???? C'est pas possible de pas aimer ! Enfin, tu aimes les kuriy, c'est déjà ça...Ah, tu trouves que l'histoire reste mystérieuse avec les flashs ? Ben merde, j'avais pas remarqué...XD Chuis un peu out, fais pas attention ! Bon, sérieux, v'la la suite !!

**Violaine : **Toi aussi t'as deviné la suite ??? Mais c'est pas possible, on peut pas avoir un peu de suspens ici ouquoi ?! Okay ma gueule. Et pis moi j'ai eu l'idée de couper là, juste pour vous faire chier ! Na ! Bon, voilà la suite et j'espére que tu l'adoreras aussi !!

**Lili : **La voilà ta suite ! A bientôt !!

**Kimiko06 : **Ouais, je sais que c'est un peu occ mais c'est normal aussi ! Ils ont couché ensembles, peuvent pas rester froids et tout le tralala...De toute façon, si ça va ak la fic, j'ai rien à dire! :p Voilà, meci d'aimer et à bientôt !

**Salima : **Ben j'ai coupé parce que je suis sadique et que j'adore vous torturer ! Ca te va comme réponse ? :p Bon sérieux, désolée si le Salima x Mariah te plait pas, mais je voulais essayer un peu de yuri ! Faut pas m'en vouloir non plus !

Alors...Vi, y vont être ensembles ! Et les autres fantasmes, j'verrais bien en écrivant ! XD Je sais même pas ce qu'yaura à la fin de ce chap alors me demande pas ! :p Mais j'les trouve qu'en cours d'arabe et physique ! Le reste du temps j'dois bosser sinon j'aurais pas le bulletin que j'me tape ! :p Bon, j'te laisse ! A bientôt !!

**Leen :** Ben si tu l'as rappellé ton tueur à gage ! Vu que chuis là pour uploader !! T'as pas pu ne ? Tu m'aimes trop pour ça ! XD Fais pas attention, c'est les maths qui m'ont bouffés les neurones ! :p Voilà ta suite !! A bientôt sur msn !

**Chibi Zia : **Ouais, chuis sadique je sais ! Mais si je coupais pas là, je m'embarquais pour un chap de trente pages et j'avais vraiment pas le temps !!

Chuis d'accord, sont trop kawai ensembles ! Déjà qu'ils le sont tout seul...XD Okay ma gueule :p

Errr...Ben désolée si j'ai fait trop de compliments ! Mais je voulais juste être sincère, sorry si ça te pose des problèmes ! :p Je recommencerais plus, promis !

Aller, bye et à !!

**Chibi Taya Ivanov : **#se protège ak ses bras# Ca va, chuis désolée ! Mais j'étais fatiguée et j'avais les doigts en compote ! Tu peux comprendre ça nan ? :p

Ouais, je sais que Mystel a pas de goût ! Mais ça va pas durer je pense...Oui je sais, mes couples sont merdiques ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai écrit en physique, alors les longueurs astronomiques ça m'a pas aidé ! XD

Ouin, tu me quittes ! Vilaine, j'adore les rewiews nowhere moi !! M'enfin, tu viens sur msn, c'est déjà ça...A chibou !! Je t'adowe !!!!

**Kammy Ivanov : **Moi, un virus ?! C'est la pire insulte qu'on m'ait faite ! XD lol je blague ! ( t'en ai rendue compte je crois :p ) Et pis chuis pas méchante ! Juste fatiguée! En tout cas, c'est déjàbien qu'il t'ait plu le chap !Aller, l'est tard, j'y vais ! A !!!

**Wilam : **Ben désolée ! Fallait tout retaper, tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir ?! lol fais pas attention, j'me suis fais engueulée donc d'une humeur de chien ! :p En tt cas chuis d'accord akTala et Kai, ils vont VRAIMENT pas avoir envie de la voir la suite ! Bon, j'me comprends...:pAller, v'là ta suite !

**Whouf ! Assez papoté, j'vous met la suite !!**

Tala et Kai rouvrirent les yeux et s'écartèrent l'un de de l'autre rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Johnny passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et s'adressa à quelqu'un encore invisible.

- Ils sont là. Par contre je sais pas ce qu'ils foutent…

- Merci.

La personne apparut enfin et la réaction de Tala fut immédiate : il lâcha Kai et se précipita vers elle, un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Bryan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ???

- Si tu pouvais éviter de m'étrangler ce serait adorable…

- Oh, désolé.

Il le lâcha mais resta tout prés de lui.

-Alors, comment ça se fait que t'es là ?

- Premièrement, bonjour. Deuxièmement, tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester comme un con à la maison pendant que tu t'éclatais ici ?! Chuis venu voir comment ça allait entre vous…Alors?

Tala baissa légèrement la voix.

- Euh…Rien, rien…J'lui faisais une aspirine.

- Ouais…C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'mène en bateau…

- Moi ?! Ca va pas ! Il m'intéresse pas de toute façon.

- Si tu le dis…Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme si il voulait me tuer alors ?

- Ah bon ? Ben j'en sais rien…Peut-être qu'il a mal à la tête…

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que vous avez bu…

Son regard se pervertit quelque peu.

- Et tu t'souviens de ce que vous avez fais ?

- Ben…Un peu…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il se rappelle de la douche et moi de la cuisine…

L'attention de Bryan s'accrue.

- Et ?

- Je te l'ai dit au téléphone ! J'vais pas te faire un dessin non plus !

- Oh ça va ! Je m'intéresse c'est tout…

- Pas à ce genre de trucs.

- C'est Kai qui te rend comme ça ?! Tu fais pas autant de chichis d'habitude…D'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être que j'aille le saluer…

- Ouais, bonne idée ! Ca t'empêchera de dire n'importe quoi…

- Whash tu craint ! Il est si nul que ça au lit Kai ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit !

- Lâche moi un peu ! Je suis comme d'habitude…

- Sauf que t'es plus vierge !

- BRYAN !!!

- C'est moi !

Le nouveau venu donna une tape une tape amicale sur le dos de Tala et s'approcha de Kai.

- Salut Kai !

- 'Lut

- C'est moi ou vous êtes tous paf aujourd'hui ?

Le rouquin le rejoignit, assez énervé.

- Arrête un peu tes délires ! T'es pas plus frais en sortant de boîte j'te préviens !

- T'as qu'à prendre un médoc si t'es « pas frais » ! Au moins tu redeviendra normal !

- Pas besoin, j'ai même pas mal. Trop pris l'habitude…

Il lui jeta un regard des plus significatifs, ce qui étonna Kai et le décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, c'est juste que je l'accompagne toujours quand il va dehors. Alors je me soûle aussi.

Bryan se mit à rire.

- Hey, fallait pas venir ! Je t'ai jamais obligé moi !

-Quand on voit ce que tu faisais, valait mieux…J'me souviens d'Antzu.

- Ca va Tala, tu vas pas remettre ça…

- Nan, je dis pas, ça avait bien commencé…Mais le strip-tease était peut-être de trop…

- TALA !!!

L'autre lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Oui ?

Bryan soupira.

- Bon, j'y vais. J'ai un truc à faire, à bientôt...

Il sortit, suivit du regard par un Kai songeur.

- Il a vachement changé Bryan...On a du mal à le reconnaître...

- Bah, c'est normal. Sa vraie personnalité est ressortie dés qu'on s'est barré de l'abbaye, au fait il est super sympa et tout...

- Avec Ray quand même...Il l'a presque tué...

- Il avait pas le choix ! Boris l'aurait défoncé sinon, déjà qu'il a failli avec moi parce que j'ai perdu le championnat...

- Oh c'est vrai...Je suis désolé.

Tala tourna la tête vers lui, surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si Tyson avait pas gagné, t'aurais pas eu à subir ça...J'aurais dû l'empêcher.

Le rouquin resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, avant de réussir à articuler.

- Mais...Mais non ! Vous deviez gagner ! Boris allait tout conquérir sinon...

- Il t'a quand même fait souffrir en attendant ! C'était pas la peine...

- De toute façon, j'avais décidé de perdre alors...

- C'est vrai ??

- Ben ouais, j'aurais pu battre Tyson facilement sinon ! J'avais sept étoiles en attaque...

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

- Avec Boris, tout est possible. Il a boosté mon spectre et voilà...

- Quand même, t'aurais pas dû perdre...

- C'est du passé, on va pas revenir là-dessus. Pour tout le monde,Tyson a gagné loyalement et c'est tout.

- Ouais...

Kai ne put en dire plus, interrompu par un maux de tête plus violent que les autres. Sa vue se brouilla et il trébucha sur Tala en voulant avancer. Le rouquin chercha désespérément à se rattrapper à quelque chose mais ses mains ne happèrent que du vide. Sa tête heurta violemment le mur et il tomba au sol, assomé. Malgré cela, il pu sentir une main parcourir son visage.

- Tala ! Ca va ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un regard noisette. Kai le regardait, plein d'inquiétude, son visage au-dessus du sien.

- Ca va ? J'ai eu un vertige, désolé...

- Ouais ouais...

Tala se releva, forçant Kai à s'écarter, et s'assit, encore étourdi. Il entendit le bleuté s'assoir prés de lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

-Je t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

-Nan, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà vu pire...

-Tant mieux...

Kai retira sa main, la laissant glisser le long du dos du roux en lui effleurant les reins. Le russe se cambra involontairement en avant sous la caresse, mais se reprit rapidement, espérant que Kai n'avait rien remarqué. Celui-ci n'avait en effet rien vu, et sa tentative de croiser les yeux de Tala fut interrompue par Bryan, qui ouvrit la porte au mauvais moment pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Hey, t'aurais pu...Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez par terre ???

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se releva à toute vitesse, cherchant une escuse pour Bryan tout en tendant une main à Tala pour l'aider à se relever.

- Euh...On t'expliquera plus tard...

- Ah..._Je sens qu'un certain rouquin va me défoncer..._Bon, vous venez ou pas ? Y a Souviens-toi l'été dernier sur TF1, çaa l'air marrant...

En réalité, il cherchait à rapprocher les deux russes en face de lui. Son intuition lui disait qu'ils ne demandaient qu'à terminer ensembles, et il comptait bien l'écouter...Son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi pas ? Si on rigole autant que d'habitude...Ca te dit Kai ?

- Ouais...Ca nous occupera un peu...

- Bon, zy va alors !

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Mystel.

- Ah vous êtes là ! J'voulais vous demander si vous êtes libres ce soir...Et j'aimerais te parler, Bryan...

- Ils sont libres, décréta le russe aux cheveux violets avant que les autres aient pu ouvrir la bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Ben...C'est assez personnel, vaut mieux que tu viennes dehors.

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur, moment que choisi Tala pour se réveiller.

- Hé, mais attends ! On a pas accepté nous !

- Ben bougez alors !

Cette dernière phrase était de Bryan. Il voulait à tout prix savoir ce que lui voulait Mystel, et le fait que les autres traînent l'énervait au plus au point.

- Oh, calme tes nerfs ! Moi j'suis libre mais j'sais pas pour Kai...

- Nan, c'est bon, je reste aussi.

Le masqué sauta littéralement de joie.

- Ben c'est super ! On va faire une super teuf !! Bon viens Bryan...

Ils sortirent ensembles, laissant les deux autres assez ébahis, avant qu'ils se décident à sortir également et apercoivent Mystel et Bryan dans un coin, visiblement absorbés par leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y font à ton avis ? C'est bizarre, j'ai jamais vu Bryan avec un regard pareil...

Kai regarda à son tour. Il était vrai que Bryan regardait Mystel d'une façon étrange...

- Je sais pas, mais on ferait bien de leur foutre la paix, si ils voient qu'on les observent...

- Ouais, t'as raison, on a qu'à se mettre devant la télé et attendre qu'il nous rejoigne...

Comme il l'avait dit, il prit la direction du salon, se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Kai le regarda faire, hésitant. _Ce divan est minuscule ! On va être collé l'un à l'autre...Bon, tant pis._Il finit pas s'assoir à son tour, le plus loin possible du rouquin. _J'vais pas trop m'approcher...Pas besoin qu'il se fasse des idées non plus..._Tala alluma tranquillement la télé et mit la une, cherchant à se souvenir du scénario du film, sans y parvenir.

- Kai ? C'est quoi le scénar de Souviens toi l'été dernier ?

-Quatre jeunes qui tuent un homme par erreur, mais quelqu'un les a vu et compte les faire payer.

Le rouquin le regarda, ébahi.

- Comment tu l'sais ??

- Parce que c'est écrit là.

Il tendit le programme télé où l'on pouvait lire le résumé du film.

- J'me disais aussi...

Il sursauta violemment en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

- Hé ben, tu m'as pas attendu ?! Laissez-moi un peu de place, les mecs...Nan, oubliez, j'vais me mettre par terre.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il s'assit au sol, la tête contre les genoux de Tala.

- Vous allez voir, c'est trop marrant...Ils font que crever l'un aprés l'autre, on s'éclate trop...

Kai jeta un regard méfiant au garçon au cheveux lavande, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'écran, où défilait le générique de début. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Bryan se leva, pensant que Tala et le bleuté avaient assez mijoté ensembles, et s'éloigna.

- J'vais chercher le popo-corn...

Peu aprés qu'il soit parti, arriva le moment inévitable dans chaque film d'horreur pour jeunes qui se respectent : la scène de sexe. Les russes ouvrirent de grands yeux et Tala rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant.

- Fait chier...Et Bryan qui a planqué la télécommande comme d'hab...

Kai ne répondit rien, observant la fine courbure de son cou dont la pâleur ressortait sous la lumière. Il remarque soudain un détail étrange.

- Tala ? T'as pas de pomme d'Adam ?

L'interpellé répondit en gardant les yeux fixés au plafond.

- Nan, me l'ont enlevée quand ils me trafiquaient...

Le russe se rapprocha de lui, regardant son cou de plus prés, ses cheveux effleurant les joues du rouquin, qui le sentit poser un doigt sur le haut de sa gorge.

- Elle est là normalement...C'est fou, on voit aucune trace...

- Je suis un soldat parfait, rappelle-toi. Ils ont dû se dire que ça allait pas avec le reste...

- Mais ils ont quand même laissé les cicatrices sur ton dos...

Tala se releva brutalement.

- Comment tu le sais ?!

- J'les ai vues ce matin. C'est Boris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui veut-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Mais le dis pas à Bryan, j'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète...

- Bien sûr...

Kai revint à l'écran, où l'on pouvait voir la jeune femme ramper sur son mec, les yeux avides, et se leva.

- Tu m'rappelleras quand ce sera fini...

- Me dit pas que ça te choque ?! On a fait largement pire ! T'es toujours aussi coincé décidement...

Le bleuté se rassit, énervé.

- Coincé ?! Tu me connais même pas, comment tu peux juger ??

- J'en ai vu assez pour le savoir. Et ça n'a pas changé.

- Ah ouais ? On va bien voir...

Et faisant la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit, Kai plaqua ses lêvres contre celles de Tala, le faisant basculer contre le canapé. Il comptait terminer là le début de baiser, mais se rendit compte de son erreur en sentant l'autre russe répondre. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con ?! Il est vraiment malade ! _Il se décida à rompre l'étreinte quand la langue de Tala carressa ses lèvres, demandant l'entrée, mais resta sur le roux.

- J'peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?!

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Je voulais pas le faire sérieusement!

- Fallait pas m'embrasser alors ! Si on peut appeller ça embrasser...

- T'insinues quoi exactement ?!

- Que t'as pas eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout. T'as même eu peur quand je t'ai répondu...

- C'était pas sincère ! Je voulais pas vraiment t'embrasser, j'ai aucune raison de le faire et tu le sais. _Je ne t'aime pas._

Le coeur de Tala rata un battement, tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leur froideur habituelle, ainsi que sa voix. Il se força à faire un sourire moqueur.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Lèves-toi maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Kai le regarda bizarrement, étonné par son nouveau ton, mais se releva malgré tout. Le rouquin se redressa à son tour et s'éclipsa rapidement,ne sachant même pas où il allait. Croisant Bryan, il ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard et posait un pied sur la marche d'escalier quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Qu'esy-ce qu'y a ? Où tu vas ?

- Ailleurs. Enfin, dés qu'tu m'auras lâché...

Son ami le retourna complètement vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Y a eu un blème avec Hiwatari c'est ça ? J'vais lui faire la peau !

Il partait au salon quand la voix de Tala le retint.

- Non. C'est une histoire entre Kai et moi, je veux pas que tu t'en mèle. S'il te plaît.

L'autre poussa un soupir, mais accepta, sachant que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Ok...Mais si ça marche pas, tu me laisse intervenir !

- Y en aura pas besoin.

Sur ce, il monta les escaliers et disparut dans l'ombre du couloir.


	4. Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi !

- Hey Bryan ! Tu sais où est Tala ? Parce qu'il est parti d'un coup, j'ai pas compris...

- Il est en haut, dans votre chambre.

- Ok...Et t'es pas avec lui ?

- Je suis pas **toujours **fourré avec lui tu sais...Il voulait être seul alors je lui fout la paix.

- Ah...Merci quand même..._Il veut être seul ?? Ca veut dire qu'il voudra pas me voir non plus...Tant pis._

Décidé, il monta l'escalier et arriva au début du couloir au moment précis où Tala sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins et le corps encore mouillé. Il le vit ensuite entrer dans leur chambre et y pénétra à sa suite, un peu gêné sans savoir pourquoi.

- Euh...Tala ?

- Quoi ?

Une fois de plus, Kai fut déconcerté par le ton froid qu'il employait, mais posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Tala passa prés de lui pour prendre des affaires dans l'armoire, sans même lui accorder un regard.

- Rien du tout, tout va très bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir maintenant, j'aimerais m'habiller...

- T'as peur de quoi au juste ? J'ai vu pire que ça cette nuit...

- Comme tu veux alors.

Sans plus attendre, il enfila son boxer sous sa serviette et entreprit ensuite de se sécher, sentant le regard de Kai peser sur sa nuque. Le bleuté ne comprenait pas trop son attitude, il avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps des Demolition Boys, sauf que leurs relations étaient maintenant très différentes...Le cliquetis de la porte le ramena à la réalité et il posa sa main sur celle de Tala, appuyée sur la poignée, afin de l'empêcher de sortir.

- Tu m'as pas répondu.

Son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

- Si t'as des problèmes ou quoi que ce soit, n'aie pas peur de me parler...Je suis ton ami...

- Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te parler ? Qui te dis que je veux être ton ami ? Laisse-moi passer maintenant.

Les yeux de Kai reprirent à leur tour leur froideur habituelle et il retira sa main lentement, tandis que sa voix se remplissait d'une colère sourde.

- Je voulais simplement t'aider. Mais t'inquiètes pas, ça se reproduira plus.

Il recula et se laissa tomber sur le lit pendant que Tala sortait rapidement. _C'est ça, barres-toi...Je pensais que t'avais changé mais Tala Ivanov ne changera jamais. _Il n'entendit pas le rouquin donner un coup de poing dans le mur en se traitant de tout les noms. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus murmurer « Je t'aime », le visage contre le mur. Il se repassait seulement les dernières paroles du roux avant qu'il sorte. « _Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te parler ? Qui te dis que je veux être ton ami ? » __Quel idiot...Pour une fois que j'me montre sympa en plus...Tout ça c'est la faute à Boris : il l'a endoctriné, trafiqué, battu...Salaud._

Ils passèrent deux heures séparés par un étage, jusqu'à ce que Kai descende, crevant de faim. _Espérons qu'il soit pas dans les parages, j'ai pas envie de voir ce con._..Aux aguets, il entra dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta net en voyant la personne qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Reculant discrètement, il parvient à refermer la porte silencieusement mais il en faut plus pour tromper Tala, même si il est retourné.

- Attends Kai...Faut que j'te parle.

Sa colère refaisant surface, l'ex-bladebreaker prit un ton plein de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Je croyais que tu voulais pas me parler...Faudrait te décider un jour ou l'autre.

- Justement...Pour ce que j'ai dit...Je suis désolé , je sais que je t'ai blessé...Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais c'était pas sincère. Oublie ça, s'il te plaît...

Kai resta figé. _Il s'est excusé...Tala Ivanov vient de dire qu'il est désolé...Si ça c'est pas un miracle, je suis une fille ! _Il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour faire à nouveau des excuses mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de les entendre.

- Premièrement, tu ne m'as pas blessé. Deuxièmement, arrêtes de t'excuser, ça va pas à Yuriy Ivanov.

Tala mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce que Kai venait de dire.

- Comment tu le sais ?!

Le bleuté prit un ton nonchalant.

- C'est fou le nombre de choses qui peuvent traînent sur le bureau de Boris...Y avait aussi ton dossier. Tu sais que t'étais mignon à 6 ans ? _Et ça n'a fait que s'améliorer en grandissant..._

Le voile de mélancolie dans les yeux de son vis à vis lui rappela un mot écrit juste sous le vrai nom du rouquin et il perdit son sourire.

- Je suis désolé...Toutes mes condoléances.

- Nan, c'est bon...C'est du passé maintenant, on peut rien y faire...

Il mentait bien sûr. La blessure était toujours là, se ravivant au moindre souvenir...Il revit les derniers moments de ses parents.

(flash-back. Et oui, encore et toujours !)

_Le petit garçon courait vers le porche de la maison en feu, les larmes l'aveuglant. Il entendait les cris de ses proches enfermés, chaque hurlement lui arrachant le cœur un peu plus, mais les quelques passants l'empêchait de pénétrer à l'intérieur. _

_- Papa ! Maman ! Laissez-moi passer !_

_La rage le faisait se débattre et frapper les gens qui le retenait, son seul désir était d'entrer pour sauver ses parents et sa sœur. Un pleur d'enfant ; perceptible malgré tout le bruit, lui arracha une plainte qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. A genoux sur le sol, loin du brasier, il continua à hurler, son cri ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un loup..._

_Quelques jours plus tard, il fut adopté par un certain Boris Balkov. Un de ceux qui l'avaient empêché d'entrer dans sa maison. Dés lors, il voua un haine sans nom à cet homme, violenté sans cesse mais toujours silencieux. Il se refermait peu à peu sur lui-même, ne tolérant personne..._

(fin flash-back)

Tala reposa les yeux sur Kai, sans s'apercevoir de la larme qui coulait lentement le long de sa joue. L'autre la vit par contre, et posa doucement son pouce sur la joue du rouquin pour l'essuyer, le faisant sursauter.

- Kai ???

- Tu pleures...C'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû te faire penser à ça...

- Nan, c'est pas grave je te dis...Oublie ça et appelle moi Tala steuplé...Je veux plus jamais entendre l'autre.

- Bien sûr...Vraiment désolé...

- Et on arrête de s'excuser, ça devient lassant à la fin...

Il lui fit un sourire, le faisant paraître encore plus séduisant aux yeux de Kai, qui commençait à se demander la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour son coéquipier. _Il est beau et je l'aime beaucoup...Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ??? Quand on aime quelqu'un c'est beaucoup plus profond, on pourrais faire sa vie avec lui sans problème...Est-ce que je l'aime ?? Bon, j'y penserais plus tard. _Il se retourna brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit Mystel entrer, de dos et contre Bryan. Les deux entrèrent complètement dans la pièce, en train de s'embrasser tranquillement, devant les deux russes incrédules. Tala fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

- Mystel ?? Bryan ?? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ????

Le garçon aux cheveux violets lâcha son copain et se plaça derrière lui pour le bécoter plus facilement.

- Ca se voit pas ?! Mystou, arrêtes de bouger, c'est pas marrant.

Tala et Kai échangèrent un regard surpris et le bleuté prit le relais.

- Mais...T'étais avec Ray, nan ?

- Plus maintenant...J'ai cassé, j'en avait marre...Il est con et pis il embrasse mal. C'est pas comme Bryanou...

L'interpellé fit un sourire pervers.

- T'as pas testé que ça d'ailleurs...

Leurs deux spectateurs ouvrirent des grands yeux, et jugèrent bon de se retirer.

- Bon, on vous laisse...A bientôt...

- Attendez ! Vous jouez au twister avec nous ? Tout le monde est d'accord...

- Euh...

Bryan décida de prendre les choses en main et s'approcha de Tala, murmurant quelques mots à son oreille.

- Hey ! T'as pas intérêt !

- Alors joues. Sinon, je le fais, même si tout le monde est déjà au courant...

- J'te ferai payer ça un jour...Bon, c'est d'accord.

L'autre fit un sourire victorieux et revint à Mystel, pendant que Kai faisait une mini-scène à Tala.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?! Et depuis quand tu joues au twister ? En tout cas je suis pas impliqué, j'te préviens !

- Kai...Essaye de comprendre...Il a des arguments imbattables...Et puis c'est marrant le twister...

- Qu'est-ce que tu délires ?! C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague, je vais jouer au twister et toi aussi ! Pigé ?!

Mystel plaça son commentaire.

- Whaw, quelle autorité ! Kai pourra pas refuser cette fois...

Les russes se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement et parlèrent en même temps.

- Toi ta gueule !

- Hé, faut vous calmer ! Sont malades ces mecs !

Tala vit rouge.

- Bryan et Mystel vous sortez ! Et Kai tu joues au twister ! Le prochain qui proteste, je lui refais le portrait à coup de toupie ! Est-ce que c'est compris ?!

Le silence régna quelques secondes pendant qu'il respirait profondément et les intrus obéirent, sortant silencieusement, sauf Kai qui refusait de céder.

- Joues au twister si ça te plaît, mais moi j'me casse. D'ailleurs, je vois pas ce qui t'y oblige.

- Bryan va dire à tout le monde qu'on a couché ensemble si on joue pas ! Je refuserais sinon !

-Il le ferait vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Je connais Bryan...

- Bon, ben...J'ai pas le choix ça veut dire...On peut jamais être tranquilles décidément...

- Estimes-toi heureux qu'il ait pas voulu jouer à gage ou vérité, ç'aurait été pire.

- J'imagine…

- Bon les mecs vous vous bougez ?! On attend plus que vous !

Tala s'obligea à rester calme et lui répondit d'une vois à peu prés égale.

- On arrive…

**Voilà ! J'm'arrête là parce que j'ai envie de garder le suspens et surtout parce que j'ai une tonne de boulot...:P**

**Au fait ! J'aimerais passer un message à toutes celles qui regardent G-Rev : si vous avez remarqué du shônen-ai, c'est entre qui et qui ???? Parce que j'ai pas assez avancé dans la série pour avoir des preuves concrêtes !! TTT.TTT**

**Bon, bye et oubliez pas R&R...**


	5. Harcèlement

**Coucou !! Il est 10h30 ici alors j'me bouge oki ? n.n J'upload juste parce que c'est mon annif en fait...**

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi !

**RAR :**

**Clo Ivanov :** Ben désolée pour la position sex, mais n'a pas ! Et vi, le twister a presque pas d'importance dans ce chap ! n.n Me faisait chier...

Et ouais, vive les conneries qui gâchent ! J'adowe ça...Surtout que c'est mon fort ! n.nU Whatever, cherches pas à piger c'que j'veux dire, c pas important...hey ,tu t'connectes quand sur msn ???? Parce que ak le décalage, on va jamais se voir ! TT.TT

Bon, à plus ! Bye !! Et merci pour les couples, ça m'a beaucoup aidé !

**Leen : **Que dans la fic ? Ben sorry ma cocotte, mais y a aussi dans la série ! T'as qu'à demander à Clo et tu verras ! Whatever, v'la la suite !! Kiss et à bientôt sur msn !

**Chibi Zia : **Ouais, too sad...Mais on s'en fout pisque ça donne du Kuriy ! MHAHAHA VIVE LES KURIY comme tu dis !!! Et pis moi aussi j'adowe Bryan et Mystel, c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensembles...Deux excités ! XD Whatever, voilà ta suite ! A plus !

**Etoile Hiwatari : **Ah nan, chuis pas d'accord ! Heureusement que Mystel a quitté Ray ouais ! Il est con Ray, mérite pas Mistouche !Et pis j'te préviens, y se passe rien dans le twister ! J'te parie que tu t'faisais déjà des films, do you ? n.n Héhé, Sousou a toujours raison ! Aller, à plus et kiss !!

**Chibi Taya Kuznetsov : **Ah, c correct le Bryan x Mys ? #rassurée# Veux pas qu'ça t'déplaise moi ! Et pis j'peux t'aider sur Brooky, mais t'as fini ton one-shot nan ? Anyway, chuis prête ! Et la veste à tala elle est accrochée, si tu veux tout savoir...Voilà voilà ! J'expédie parce que chuis crevée, alors àplus ! Et vive ton ordi plus rapide !! lol ! A bientôt sur msn !

**Jellina : **ôO Tu connais pas le twister ??? Ben tu sais, le tapis avec des ronds de couleur et faut poser soit la main, soit le pied sur des couleurs...Bref, c marrant comme tout ! n.n

Contente que t'ai pu faire tes devoirs ! n.n Pour une fois qu'ma fic sert...Bon à plus ! ET VIVE LES YAOI !!!

**Kammy Ivanov :**XD Beaucoup de choses à dire, hein ? Bah, c pô rave, tu t'rattraperas sur la prochaine rewiew ! n.n #faux ton offensé# Nan, j'tencourage pas à rewiewer, ça va pas ! X3 Bon, ma gueule à moi aussi et à bientôt !!

**Tan-shi : **Héhé...C'est vrai qu'c cool le twister ! Voilà la suite et marchi pour ta rewiew !

**Yunapix : **ôOTriste ?? Meuh nan ! C'est juste un peu michant c'est tout ! Tu vois qu'c drôle ! Bon, v'la la suite ! A plus !

**Yoru-Ze-Neko-Shoote-O-Sucre : **ôO Tu connais pas Mystel ??? Tu sais, le canon blond ak des yeux bleus et un masque doré ! Et pis merci d'aimer ma fic ! V'la ta suite !

**Vala, j'envoie la suite now ! Enjoy !!**

Les deux blitzreig boys sortirent de la cuisine côte à côte, sous les regards appréciateurs de Bryan et Mystel, qui se mirent à chuchoter entre eux dés que les russes furent passés.

- Regarde-moi ces deux là si c'est pas trognon… Ils vont très bien ensembles, j'ai rien à dire.

- Depuis quand ils sont ensembles ???

- C'est pas officiel Mystou. Enfin, pas encore…

Mystel lui fit un sourire complice.

- Tu comptes t'en occuper, c'est ça ? J'me demande si ça va leur plaire…

- Ils ont pas besoin d'le savoir ! J'ai mis Garland sur le coup, il va se charger de Kai…

- Ouais…C'est une drôle d'idée quand même…Imagine qu'ils se disent que c'est foutu et qu'ils laissent tomber ?

- C'est là qu'on en fout un dehors et qu'on envoie l'autre le chercher ! Après il suffit de fermer la porte-fenêtre et voilà…

- Je vois…Mais tu voudrais pas t'occuper un peu de moi maintenant ? J'me sens délaissé…

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça…

Bryan embrassa Mystel fougueusement, le plaquant contre le mur en l'attrapant par les poignets pour plus de commodité, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Vous pouvez pas vous lâcher trente secondes ?! Tout le monde vous attend !

Le russe respira profondément pour éviter de mettre un pain à Garland et se retourna lentement.

-Ca va, on arrive.

- Ben accélérez parce que Kai et Tala vont se barrer !

- Si tu nous prends par les sentiments…Aller, viens Mys.

- Ouais…

Il se détacha du mur et suivit son petit ami le long du hall, atteignant le salon où était étalé un grand tapis de twister. Les participants étaient assis au sol, patientant pour commencer le jeu, sauf deux certaines personnes qui faisaient la gueule...Brooklyn sourit aux nouveaux arrivants et réveilla les joueurs.

- Aller,en place tout le monde! J'ai dit **tout le monde** !

Cette dernière injonction s'adressait à Kai et Tala,qui se levèrent à contre-coeur, tuant le BEGA du regard.

- Bon, maintenant on peut commencer...

Il tourna la roue des couleurs puis celle des membres.

- Euh…Mystel, main orange !

xxxxxxxxxx ( ou 10 minutes plus tard )

- Mystel et Bryan! C'est pas le moment !

Bryan se détacha de son copain le temps de répliquer.

- Est-ce que j'te dérange quand t'es avec Hiro moi ?! Alors ta gueule!

Il provoqua un rougissement immédiat chez les deux concerné, c'est à dire Brooklyn et Hiro, qui évitèrent de se regarder, au contraire de Kai et Tala qui échangèrent un regard surpris. Tala chuchota :

- Eux aussi ?!

- C'est la grande mode visiblement…Là on est **vraiment** les seuls célibataires…

- Espèce en voie d'extinction...

Kai éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment con des fois ?

- Peut-être…Maintenant si tu pouvais te débrouiller pour bouger ce serait génial, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'tu m'écrases…

- Ben écoute, je fais c'que j'peux!

- Alors fais c'que tu peux pour descendre! Les régimes ça existe tu sais…

- C'est pas ma faute j'te dis! Attends qu'ce soit mon tour et j'bougerais…

- Tu fais chier!

Tala se tut, sachant bien que Kai ne pourrait pas se déplacer avant un bon bout de temps même si il le voulait. En effet, le bleuté était à moitié allongé sur lui, le torse en travers de son dos afin de toucher les deux cercles de couleurs bleu et jaune. Le rouquin, quand à lui, était à quatre pattes sur le sol et il commençait à sérieusement souffrir du poids de Kai. _J'aurais préféré qu'il soit en face de moi…C'est tellement agréable de plonger mon regard dans le sien…_Il fut déconcentré en sentant Kai s'enlever et passer sous lui pour atteindre d'autres couleurs, le plaçant à présent au-dessus du russe aux cheveux bleus.

-Ah, ça fait du bien! Par contre ça va pas être la même chose pour toi…

- Oh, ça va toi! T'as eu d'la chance c'est tout ! Et ça va pas durer...

Kai tourna la tête vers Brooklyn, qui tournait la fameuse roue des couleurs.

- Tala...Jaune, main !

L'interpellé trouva rapidement un cercle jaune prés de lui et vira à 45° gauche, se retrouvant juste à coté de son russe préféré, qui lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Comme on se retrouve...

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, le regard vaguement fixé sur un point du tapis. En réalité, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'embarrasser son voisin, et la solution lui apparut brusquement. Il tourna la tête vers Kai, un large sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa sur la joue brusquement. Bien entendu, la réaction du bleuté fut immédiate.

- Non mais ça va pas ?!

Tala éclata de rire, s'appuyant sur son voisin pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait. Les autres joueurs ne tardèrent pas à le virer quand il s'écroula sur le tapis, et Kai en profita pour l'accompagner, heureux de trouver une porte de sortie au twister. Ils avancèrent le long du couloir et le russe roux s'écroula sur le fauteuil, toujours riant, sous le regard désespéré de son ami.

- Ca va Tala, pas besoin d'se marrer 10 minutes...

- C'est...C'est juste...La gueule que t'as fait...

Le rouquin avait du mal à parler à cause de sa crise de rire et sa respiration était entrecoupée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de replonger dans son hilarité dés qu'il eut levé les yeux vers Kai. Cherchant à calmer sa crise, il plongea la tête dans un coussin, mais la releva en entendant Kai lui parler.

- Si tu m'cherche, j'suis sur le balcon.

Et le bleu sortit dans le couloir, parcourant seulement quelques mètres avant d'être interpellé.

- Kai...

Celui-ci se retourna et se retrouva face à Garland, qui le regardait assez bizarrement.

- T'étais pas au twister ?

- Nan, je dois te parler...

Il avanca vers le russe de telle manière que Kai se retrouva coincé contre le mur, ne pouvant même pas se dégager à cause des bras du BEGA de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

- Garland ???

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de t'le dire mais j'ai préféré attendre qu'on soit seuls...

Sans prévenir, il lui releva le menton et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du bleuté doucement, mais il arrêta son geste presque aussitôt.

- Jeveux pas te brusquer mais...Sache seulement que tu seras à moi un jour, ne te fais pas d'illusions.

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Kai hébété et quelque peu paniqué. _Mais il est malade ce mec ! Comme si j'avais l'air intéressé par sa proposition ! Faut que j'me débrouille pour être avec quelqu'un tout le temps, comme ça il me lâche...De toute façon, j'suis toujours fourré avec Tala, c'est pas un problème..._Une voix froide, mais où perçait malgré tout l'inquiétude et une légère note sensuelle, interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

- Kai ? Ca va pas ?

- Nan nan, tout va bien...

Le bleuté poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre le mur, les yeux fermés, observé par un Tala légèrement inquiet.

-T'es sûr que tout va bien?

- Mais oui j'te dis !

Kai se hâta de détourner la conversation, ne voulant pas alerter le rouquin.

- T'as arrêté de rire à c'que j'vois...Pas plus mal.

- Fais attention, ça pourrait bien recommencer...

Le russe fit un sourire amusé, avant de retourner dans le salon, suivit de Kai qui voulait tout sauf rester seul. S'asseyant sur le divan, Tala alluma la télé pour tomber sur les Feux de l'Amour, qu'il se mit aussitôt à parodier.

- "Oh Kevin je t'aime tellement ! Mais j'attends un enfant de Marc, et mes parents refusent l'avortement ! Aide-moi au nom de notre amour !" Ils disent ça à chaque épisode, suffit juste de changer les prénoms...Quand j'pense que Boris regardait ça...

- Hein ?! C'est vrai ??

- Ben oui, une fois j'suis rentré dans son bureau sans frapper et il était planté devant..._Me l'a bien fait payer ça..._

- J'aurais pas pensé...Attends, vous aviez la télé là-bas ?!

- **Il** avait la télé serait plus exact. Nous on avait tout juste droit à une chambre...Enfin tu t'en souviens, pas besoin de t'le rappeler.

- Ouais...Le pire c'est que j'sais même pas avec qui j'ai partagé mon lit, il était jamais là quand j'me réveillais ou me couchais...

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Kai se tourna vers Tala, dont les yeux froids ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler une certaine mélancolie.

- Tu sais qui c'est ??

- Bien sûr, vu que c'est moi. Je m'arrangeais toujours pour pas te voir réveillé, tellement je t'adorais...

La nouvelle assomma le russe aux cheveux bleus, qui mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver sa voix.

- C'est...C'est vrai ??? Et tu me haïssait à ce point ??

- Ouais. T'as pas passé ta vie dans cette saloperie d'abbaye, t'as juste été là pendant ton enfance. Alors j'voyais pas pourquoi Boris te traitais comme il le faisait...En plus j'vois pas en quoi t'as aidé l'équipe, partir au bout de deux jours c'est pas le mieux...

- C'est parce que j'avais retrouvé mes amis ! Si tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester avec l'autre malade de Voltaire pour le plaisir...

- Et nous on est quoi exactement ?! J'te préviens qu'on était aussi amis avant au cas où tu l'aurais oublié!

- Ca risque pas, nan...

Le bleuté jeta un coup d'oeil machinal à la cicatrice qu'il portait à l'index gauche, se demandant si Tala possédait toujours la sienne. Cette marque avait d'abord été faite dans le but de se retrouver si Boris modifiait l'un d'entre eux comme il en avait l'habitude, mais elle n'avait plus de signification maintenant qu'ils n'y habitaient plus..._On était si proches...Il m'a aidé à m'en sortir et à supporter les entraînements, même s'il était déjà froid...J'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans lui, c'est clair. _Un baîllement l'empêcha de réfléchir plus, et il s'adossa sur le canapé, toute la fatigue de la journée lui retombant dessus à ce moment précis. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'endormit en quelques secondes...

- Kai ? _Qu'est-ce que...Merde, il s'est endormi ! Et j'suis sensé faire quoi moi ?! Bon, j'ferais mieux d'le monter, au moins on sera tranquille..._Joignant l'acte à la pensée, il prit Kai sous la tête et les genoux, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le réveiller, et sortit de la pièce avec difficulté. Le russe et son beau au bois dormant furent seuls durant la montée de l'escalier, mais deux sillouhettes dans le couloir inquiétèrent le roux._ Bryan et Mystel...Vont encore me vanner, ça fait pas un pli..._

_- _Tiens tiens, regardez qui voilà...

- Pousses-toi Bryan, il est lourd figure-toi !

- Oh, calmos !T'as peur de quoi exactement ? On va te bouffer tu sais...

- J'me doute, mais si vous pouviez bouger maintenant, j'aimerais le poser !

- Ca va, on se barre...Vaut mieux le laisser Mystou, il a pas l'air content...

Le couple s'éloigna, jetantdes regards amusés à Tala qui avait l'air prêt à tuer. Le rouquin parcourut rapidement les derniersmètres qui le séparait de leur chambre à lui et à Kai, et installa délicatement le bleuté sur le lit, avant de fermer la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. _10h00 du soir ?! C'est pas vrai ! Pas besoin de redescendre alors, j'vais dormir directement..._Tala s'allongea sur le lit unique de la pièce, observant le visage paisible de Kai. _Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi beau ?! En plus il a de ces lèvres..._Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le russe se pencha sur son amour, embrassant la bouche pâle. Le goût sucré qu'elle dégagait acheva de l'exciter et il passa une main sous le haut noir de Kai, caressant les abdominaux musclés jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement ne le fasse s'arrêter aussitôt. Il s'écarta du dormeur, mais celui-ci ne fit que se tourner sur le côté, toujours endormi. _Putain, je l'ai échappé belle cette fois..._Le roux arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments le pousserait à passer à l'acte, ne se contentant plus de la simple imagination...Un peu calmé, il se rallongea prés de Kai, le nez dans les cheveux pour mieux respirer l'odeur de pêche qu'ils dégageaient, et s'endormit rapidement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent brusquement,et clignèrent plusieurs fois, ne pouvant rien distinguer à travers l'obscurité de la chambre. Kai se releva aussitôt, et son premier réflexe fut de vérifier si la porte de la pièce était correctement fermée, car ilcraignait que Garland ne rentre pour mettre ses menaces à éxecution. Se levant, il ne s'aperçut pas que son voisin était également réveillé, et sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Tala s'élever, la main toujours sur la poignée.

- Pourquoi ?

Le russe aux cheveux bleus se retourna précipitamment, donnant la première excuse qui lui passait par la tête.

- C'est...C'est l'habitude, je dors toujours la porte fermée...

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit sur le balcon, sachant que la maison de Mystel donnait sur la mer, et contempla l'étendue d'eau en ce moment noire...


	6. Toutes mes escuses

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi...Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! MHAHAHAHA !!

**

* * *

**

**Chalut tout le monde !!**

**Voui, je fais ENFIN mon come-back, mais c'est pas pour une bonne nouvelle...Bon, allons-y...****#respire profondément#...Voilà...J'arrête...Cette fic...NE ME TUEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!! Jefais ça parce que la série Beyblade ne m'intéresse plus(Inner Souki : Hell yeah !) et donc les persos non plus ! Ainsi, je n'aiplus envie d'écrire dessus...Par contresi ça vous dit de la continuer, j'vous la passe de bon coeur ! Juste précisez que c'est oim qui ai écrit le début n.n **

**Donc voilà...Ah oui, avant de plus aimer j'avais commencé le chap 5, donc j'vous mets l'extrait en dessous...Je sais, ça sert à rien mais bon...**

* * *

Le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la mer, Kai ne tourna même pas la tête en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il avait reconnu Tala dans sa manière de marcher, affirmée et féline, ressemblant à celle d'un loup sur la neige. _Je connais tout de lui…Le temps passé ensemble sûrement…_

- Tu n'as pas changé.

Le russe aux cheveux bleus à qui cette phrase était destinée, se retourna, l'air étonné.

- Comment ça ?

- A l'abbaye aussi tu sortais dehors quand t'allais mal. Et quand Boris te l'interdisait, tu tournais en rond dans la chambre en répétant qu'tu voulais « sentir le vent »…Tu m'as jamais expliqué ça.

Kai resta un instant silencieux. Les paroles du roux faisaient remonter en lui tout ses souvenirs oubliés, provoquant des successions de flashs, où il se revoyait notamment dans sa chambre avec Tala. Il finit par répondre, hésitant.

- Je crois…Que le vent représentait la liberté pour moi…C'est pour ça que je voulais sortir, juste me sentir libre…On se sent toujours mieux quand on est libre…

Ce fut au tour du rouquin de rester muet : Kai ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il se sentait à ce point oppressé par son enfermement à l'abbaye, malgré qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais…_Pourquoi ? On était les meilleurs amis du monde, des vrais frères…_

- Mais si j'me souviens bien…Tu venais dehors avec moi nan ?

- Si, et j'te donnais ta veste parce que t'étais toujours en débardeur sous la neige, tu t'rappelles ?

- Ouais..Et tu disais toujours la même chose je crois...

-« Fais gaffe, tu vas attraper la crève »**

* * *

**

**Voilou !** **Désolée si ya pas d'suite...Mais bon, bye !! J'ai plein de boulot moé !**


End file.
